breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Vamonos Pest
|Last Appearance = |ElCamino Appearance = Uniform seen on floor}}Vamonos Pest is a fumigation company based out of Albuquerque, NM. It was owned by Ira until he sold it to Mike Ehrmantraut, Walter White, and Jesse Pinkman to be used as a front for their methamphetamine manufacturing organization. History Vamonos Pest tents around four houses every week in the Albuquerque area. While the organization is legitimate, the five-man crew of exterminations bolster their income by burglarizing the houses they fumigate (or by selling the alarm codes and duplicated keys to other criminals). The Vamonos employees would either sell the information to other thieves or rob the houses themselves after a period of time. Saul Goodman was lawyer to many of Vamonos' crooks. Ownership of Walt and Jesse In 2009, Vamonos was sold by Ira to Mike Ehrmantraut, Walter White, and Jesse Pinkman to be used as a front for their newly founded methamphetamine organization. The Vamonos crew was strictly instructed to not speak to Walt nor Jesse and were forbidden from stealing from any of the houses that Walt and Jesse were working in. Mike died and Jesse left voluntarily, leaving Walt as the sole owner. Use as a mobile lab Badger and Skinny Pete got rolling roadie cases to transport lab equipment for Walt and Jesse. Around once a week, Walt and Jesse would identify a house that would serve as a temporary cook location. The Vamonos employees would tent the house as usual but roll in the mobile lab equipment inconspicuously for Jesse and Walt. The lab would be erected in an air-tight tent inside the house so as not to taint the house with odors. Once the cook was complete and lab packed up, the regular bug bombing would commence. Later history After Walt left the meth business and the meth production eventually fell to Declan and his crew, it is presumed that Vamonos Pest discontinued the practice of making meth inside the tented houses. However, Vamonos's employee Todd continued to be involved in the meth business, and (in a coup engineered by Lydia Rodarte-Quayle, who was unable to continue with the lower quality meth being produced after Walt's departure) Todd and his uncle Jack's White Supremacist gang murdered Declan and his men, presumably to start up their own operation with Todd as the cook . It is unlikely that Vamanos Pest was used as a front afterwards, as Todd was seen to cook with Declan's old equipment in a lab housed deep inside the White Supremacist compound. Employees * Walter White †, Mike Ehrmantraut †, and Jesse Pinkman: Former owners ** Ira: Founder and manager *** Todd Alquist † *** Fernando *** Sandor Fleet At least 2 vehicles are owned by Vamonos Pest and used in the course of their jobs: * 1982 Ford F-250 SuperCab * 2003 Ford F-550 Super Duty Crew Cab XL Trivia *In the Season 4 finale, when Walt destroys the Superlab, he yells "Vámonos!" (Let's go!) Gallery Hazard Pay (06).png Hazard Pay (04).png Hazard Pay (03).png Episode-3-jesse-walt-2.jpg Episode-3-walt-jesse-2.jpg Episode-3-jesse-walt.jpg Hazard_Pay_(01).png Walt & Jesse S5 2.jpg Vamonos_garage.png es:Vamonos Pest Category:Groups Category:Companies Category:Jimmy McGill's clients Category:Walt's drug empire